The Memory Lane Job
by twilighter890
Summary: The team gets a job in a town that holds bad memories for one of the team members, including the memory that made her what she is today…a world class thief. Will probably eventually be E/P..mainly about p First Leverage Fic and first multi chapter story
1. New Case and Home?

Summery for story… The team gets a job in a town that holds bad memories for one of the team members, including the memory that made her what she is today…a world class thief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker POV

Just another day.

That's what I tell myself as I set up my harness and readying myself to take my morning jump of my apartment roof. Business has been slower, but still busy enough that we all have something to do. It seems that since Nate is no longer an alcoholic he chooses to be a workaholic so he won't let up and let us have a day to ourselves. And I could really use a day to go to the Egyptian Exhibit that's being shown at the museum.. Supposedly the security is tight there and I'm in need of a good challenge.

Ever since Sophie left he's been distancing himself from Elliot, Hardison, and I. He works harder and a bit obsessively. Elliot says that I'm socially inept, but I notice a lot more than they think I do, like that he misses Sophie a lot. We all do. It's not the same without her here.

I start my run to the edge of the building and as I'm about to jump off, my phone rings it's obnoxious tune that Hardison insists I have.

"Parker here." I say into my phone a little annoyed that whoever is calling stopped me from my jump.

"Parker, get down to the office we have a new case." Nate's gruff voice answers on the other end.

"Well good morning to you too Nate and isn't a lovely morning for a jump off my roof building… that your interrupting?" I say somewhat sarcastically.

"Sorry Parker but we need you down here now. This is a kidnapping case and we are heading to Frampton, Ohio as soon as you get here."

NOOO!! No it can't be!! A flasback that I've done a great job of suppressing breaks through and like I was watching TV in HD the scene floods my mind..

FLASHBACK:

_A young girl, of 6, stands in the doorway to the house she's lived in since she was four. She's scared to go in.. she doesn't know if her foster parents are home, She's been playing out in town all day and she got caught stealing a stuffed rabbit. She's terrified of what her foster father will do when he finds out. _

_The little girl curses herself for being so careless. It was one small mistake. All she did was knock over the baby rattle that was on the shelf right next to the stuffed toy. Even at 6 the little girl was known for being a very smart girl and very shy. However, she is also known as a small girl with a peculiar talent. Stealing things._

_Whether it was pick pocketing or small lies, she could get anything she needed, anything except safety. _

_The store clerk noticed her then , her small form trying to hide a rabbit by stuffing it in her shirt. The clerk remembers exactly who he is dealing with and knows that she is not a trustworthy girl. Add that to what he saw and immediately yells "Thief! Why you little brat! Somebody call the police! She is trying to steal that toy!"_

_So scared, the little girl flees, clutching the rabbit close to her chest she pushes through the crowd that has formed in the wake of all the screaming. Pushing and shoving she makes her way through the crowd until she is stopped and pulled into someone's body. She looks up to see the fresh face of 12 year old Halle Jenkins, her only friend. _

_Halle walks up to the store clerk that was turning more purple by the second and says politely, "Excuse Me sir, but I will be paying for what She has taken." _

_Halle got her off of possible charges but she knows what awaits her when she walks through that door will be far worse._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Parker! Parker? you there?!?" Nate's voice sounds aggravated.

"Frampton, Ohio? Are you sure? Let's not take the case Nate! Let's go to Prague or Paris or London! We could visit Sophie!" Ok my voice sound shaky and like a pleading 5 year old.

"What? No. Parker what has gotten into you? You hate Prague and Paris and London and we can't see Sophie she asked us not too." Elliot's voice rang out…wait since when was Elliot in this conversation.

"Girl, this is a kidnapping case and it's worth a lot of money! Since when do you refuse money?" Hardison voice now..

"Wait who am I talking too." I asked confused.. Why are passing the phone around just to talk to me.

"Speaker Phone, Parker." That makes sense.

"Parker come on we are going at 5:00. Hardison booked us 1 Class flight to Ohio, then we will drive to Frampton."

All of my worries come back 10 times worse. I CANT go back there! Oh God what if people I know are there??

I'm going 'home'. Back to the place that holds the worst memories of my life. I'm going 'home.'

Oh shiny tomato!


	2. Sophie's Back and My Name?

Thank you sooo much for the reviews and story alerts!!!! You have warmed the heart of a 12 year old girl!! I hope that you all will continue to enjoy the story. So here is chapter 2.

Oh and I don't own leverage…if I did there would be a lot more Elliot and parker in it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

Parker POV

I walk through the office doors. Nate will be upset. I took a while getting down to the office. 2 hours longer than I should have taken. As I turn to Nate who has been standing in the middle of the room looking very pissed off, looks at me.

"Where the hell have you been Parker? We had to cancel our flight!" Nate fumes.

_Good. _They cancelled the flight. Guess we are not going.

I stare at him with the blank mask I have perfected over the years. I respond with a simple shrug and say,

"I'm here now. Now that we missed the flight we'll just do a different case."

"Parker what is going on. Why don't you want to take this case?" Elliot asks looking suspiciously at me.

Suspicion is not good and since I don't want to let everyone in on my past or give them any clue to why I don't want to go to Frampton, I realize I'm going to have to just go. I've never turned down a case that involves money and I'll never live it down if I refuse now.

"I'm fine taking the case, I just don't see why we are taking on a simple kidnapping case." I say as nonchalantly as I can. Elliot doesn't look fooled. Damn him.

"Parker What-" he starts to say. I don't let him finish.

"Fine we'll take the case!" Now there is a lot of money involved. At least that's what Nate says. Money right now is the only thing allowing me to take the case.

"Uh, you guys step this way and I will begin the debriefing." Hardison says somewhat impatiently.

Nate who surprisingly hasn't said much since I arrived says pointedly, " Now that we are all here we can begin."

"Alright, well this is Elena Lee Carson." He says pointing to a little girl that looks eerily familiar. "She is the 8 year old daughter of wealthy real estate owner, Peyton Carson, and Frampton, Ohio native Halle Jenkins."

I didn't hear him finish. All color drained from my face as I stare up into the milk brown eyes of Elena Carson. The same brown eyes of her mother. My best friend, my only friend, the friend that I left without so much as a goodbye or a thank you. I stared into the eyes of Halle Jenkins.

FLASHBACK

"_Come on Rory." Halle says to 5 year old girl who in just a years time would get caught stealing something as innocent as a stuffed rabbit. _

_The happy face of the 11 year old looked expectantly at the little girl. The little girl looked nervously at Halle. She was scared of what would happen if she were to get caught. Halle loved to climb through the air vents of her fathers business to see what gossip she could find out. She had never taken the little girl before and the little girl was anxiously staring at the small space that she had begged the older girl to show her._

_She was curious to know what Halle had found so exciting in crawling in air vents and listening to people whine about their lives. She had pleaded with Halle to take her with her the next time she went. But now staring at the tight space that looked too small for a child to go through, she was debating on whether or not to run for it._

_But then the little girl had a thought. "It would be a lot easier to steal things from peoples homes if I could use the air vents." The little girl was a master at nicking things from flea markets and even homes. Though she realized it would be way easier if she just went through air vents._

_All theses thoughts had taken awhile to go through and finally Halle lost her patience. _

"_Aurora Leone if you don't hurry up I will-"_

END FLASHBACK

Parker snapped herself out of the flashback right when the name hit. It was-

"PARKER!" Hardison yelled. "I don't know why I bother, nobody pays attention to my briefings! You know I take time out of my life to make it easier for us to know what's going on and nobody cares!"

He finish his rant and to Nate and Elliot. Nate looks annoyed, while Elliot looks annoyed but mostly amused. He is smiling at me and that smile made me feel weird. A fluttering feeling that is not unpleasant but strange fills my chest. It must be lack of breakfast.

"Sorry…What did I do?" I ask confused. What did I do.

"You zoned out! I've been calling your name for the past 10 minutes." Oh. Ooops.

"Right. Sorry continue with your computer stuff." I say.

Hardison glared at me but finally continued, "Elena was last seen at the bus stop going to school. A witness says that right before she got in a black SUV pulled up and big guys jumped out and grabbed her before pulling away. The whole thing supposedly took about 10 seconds-"

"Wait if this girls parents are rich why is she taking the bus to school?" Sophie asks.

Wait Sophie? She's supposed to be in London.

Everyone turned and before I could blink Nate pulled her into a hug. Elliot was next then Hardison and finally me.

"Sophie! What are you doing here? I missed you! What took so long?" I asked happily.

"Hi everybody. I missed you." Sophie said, but then her happy face turned serious and she turned to Nate.

"I have been thinking a lot and I realized that the people I play in cons are a part of me. And I can't just give it up. I can't give up what we do, the people we help. And if you'll have me, I'd like to be a part of that again."

Nate looks at her seriously before breaking out into the smile I haven't seen since she left,

"What took you so long?"

I smile my big Parker smile. Our team is back together. Our family is back together. But then I remember why we were here and my smile falters.

"Hardison," Sophie says, "Let's get back to the meeting."

"Now to answer your question Sophie, apparently the mother, Halle" I wince a little at the name "belives that Elena should act just like the other kids. Probably something about not wanting her kid to be spoiled."

"The van she was taken in had no license plates and the parents believe that the Ohio police won't get Elena back as quickly or safely as we can."

"How did they hear about us?" Elliot asks. I had been wondering the same thing.

Nate answered this one by saying, "The mother heard about us through the grape vine. She also says that if anyone get Elena home safely it would be us."

The rest of the conversation was mainly Hardison answering questions and other additional notes that he had on them. We were leaving for Frampton first thing in the morning tomorrow.

I let my mind wander back to the flashback. Back to the name. Aurora Leone. That's a name I haven't thought about since the day it was left behind.

My name.


	3. Trust

Don't own and I'm going to get real sick of writing of writing a disclaimer every chapter so I don't own leverage, never will and this goes for all chapters.

Alright people come on.. I need reviews.. they help motivate and im very disappointed that people have me on story alert but they don't review. So please.. just click the button.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Parker POV

Dawn shown brightly as I watched the sky light up from my position on top of the office building. It was peaceful here. Well if you ignore all of the sirens and police cars and all of the people yelling for traffic to hurry up. It was as peaceful as living in the city could be.

Despite the teams belief, I haven't always lived In the city. Frampton, Ohio isn't exactly a hotspot on the map.

I used to be somewhat of a country girl. No scratch that, I love the city. The way I see it I was born in the city and anything that happened in Ohio was just a nightmare.

I wasn't always as crazy as people tell me I am. Or as Eliot so gently puts it 20 pounds of crazy and a 5 pound bag.

I prefer to think of myself as above normal things. Above keeping things in. I usually just say what comes to mind. Even if its completely random or makes other people look at me like I'm insane.

Sometimes my supposed craziness gives me a reason to do things that could possibly kill me or get me thrown in prison for a very long time.

But living on your own for so long, never being able to trust anybody, always having to depend on yourself, that is the reason I think people look at me with that look that says _Back-away-slowly-she's-unstable_.

My watch goes off. 6am. Great. 1 hour until I begin the journey back to the place that I said I'd never think about again. A place that I now think of as hell.

I feel eyes on me. I know who it is even though I haven't turned around. He made very little noise when he opened the roof door. But someone as alert and trained as me notices is a bug is crawling up the stairs.

A few minutes go by and neither he nor I have said anything. If I'm, not on a job I can't stay silent for a long time so I finally say something.

"Well if you're here to bring me breakfast it would be cold by now, so why are you up here, Eliot?"

"Everyone is in the office and Nate wants us get going." Eliot says.

Oh no. I still have 45 minutes until my decent into oblivion.

"Tell Nate that seven is when we agreed and seven is when I will go."

I know its no use to try and put off leaving, but come on I still have 45 minutes to be at peace.

"Parker come on we don't have time for your games. Let's go." He sounds a _bit _irritated. Huh wonder why?

"No. I'm tired." I fake yawned, "See tired. Now I am going to rest, so go tell Nate later."

Eliot sighed a very annoyed sigh and asked, "Parker what's going on?"

His whole demeanor changed. His face turned softer. I turned to look him straight in the eye and all I saw was sincerity and worry. For me I think.

I don't know if I should tell him or not. I've never been one to talk about my feelings, mainly because I've never had anyone to talk about them with. If I let him in and he turns away in disgust, which is always what happens, I don't know what I would do.

"Darlin, I know something isn't right. Tell me. Please…. Have a little trust." The last part he says so softly even my trained ears almost misses it.

I turn my head away. The way he says everything its like he really wants to know. He really wants to help.

As I stare out into the city I carefully respond with, "The people you trust are always the ones that hurt you."

He smiles softly, "That's true. But do you really believe that if you trust me for this one thing.. I'll hurt you?"

I really think about that. Would he? Eliot Spencer, the hitter. The muscle. He's a con man specifically hired to hurt people. But that's people. Not me. Do I _trust _a professional liar?

I think I do.

"No. I don't. But trusting you and having trust in you are 2 separate things for me."

"Parker. Look at me." I did what he asked, reluctantly.

"You are one of my best friends. You are my family. The team has been together for 14 months and I know, even if you don't, that you trust us. Somewhat."

This conversation is to serious. What do I do? I'm not ready. My thoughts are jumbled and I don't know what to do! Then I realize something. I ask myself questions to make sure.

Do I trust the team with my life? Yes. Do I trust that they won't screw me over? Yes. Am I scared to death of them leaving me? Yes. Do I think they will leave me? No.

Oh God. I _trust_ them. Shiny tomato!

I turn away from him again. To avoid his searching eyes. Eyes that don't judge. Eyes that show he has accepted my eccentric ways and quirky attitude.

I trust him. I should tell him. Yes I'll tell him, that's what Sophie would do. But I don't know how to begin.

I pause for a few moments. Then I begin,

"I'm not good at this you know. I don't do trust. I don't rely on others…. At least I didn't."

"And you think I am? Parker, I've never done this either! I left home at 18. Even before that I never really had a family life."

"You left at 18? I left at 6." He looks confused. I start again. "I've never been the kind that people call lucky. I spent my younger years in a big swirl black whole of loneliness and abuse. I was in the foster system when I was 1. Moving from place to place. When I was 4 I moved in with the Compton's." I couldn't suppress the shiver that went through me. "They were horrible to me, no scratch that, only the father was terrible. The father was…well he makes the Russian Mobs look like saints."

Still staring at the new day, I continued, "Bob. That's what his name was. Alison was the mother. She was to scared to do anything about it."

FLASHBACK **(A.N. I don't remember this specifics of this scene but its loosely related to the Parker childhood one.)**

_Aurora walks up to the front door of her house after getting caught stealing. She hears banging and crashing all around the house._

"_Where is she?!?" an angry stone cold voice rings out to her. She is filled with dread when she hears the crying of Alison._

"_I don't know." Alison cries. A large slap his heard and a louder sob is heard. Aurora walks through the doors as quietly as she can knowing it's no use._

_A door slams and a very pissed off man comes storming up to her. _

"_How DARE you!" He screams at the little girl. She doesn't even flinch. Most kids, adults even ,would start crying at the tone of his voice. But she is not most kids. She stays quiet._

"_You worthless brat! You come into my home eat off of our food and this is what we get?!?"_

_Once again she stays quiet and stares at him with a blank stare that shows she shows no fear of him. She is too used to everything that he says, everything that he does that this doesn't surprise nor scare her._

"_You ruin our family and you ruin our reputation!" He yanks her by the arm and drags her upstairs into his and Alison's room. Alison follows him, with her crying becoming a lull in the background as he rants about how terrible she is all the way up the stairs._

_Aurora still holds the troublesome bunny that caused the whole thing in her hand. As the abusive man catches sight of the rabbit, he raises his hand to smack the little girl still staring blankly._

_As his hand is about to strike Alison calls desperately, "No Bob don't!" _

_He turns around and smacks Alison again. She cries out as his hand brutally strikes her face that it snaps Alison's head back and makes Aurora turn her head away._

_He turns back to Aurora. She challenges him with a stare. He yanks the rabbit away._

_The little girl reaches for the stuffed animal, this time she tries with force and feeling. That was her bunny and he wasn't going to take it away._

"_You think I wouldn't find this? You don't get bunny until you do what I say! Now be a good girl…..or be a better thief." _

_That gave the girl an idea._

_Become a better thief. She could do that._

END FLASHBACK

"Parker? Parker!" I snap out of the flashback.

"Sorry." I smile a sad smile, "Just got caught up in an old memory."

"It's fine darlin' continue.. You don't have to." The last thing he said when I didn't respond immediately.

"No, it's alright. To summarize everything, he got what was coming to him. And I got freedom." I stopped there just because I don't want to relive that memory just yet.

"What does all of this have to do with the case we're workin' on?" A look of realization grew on his face.

"Oh. Parker. I-I- This isn't good. Tell me we are not going back to the place that holds that son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Wait hold on. Now Eliot's angry?

"Parker, what if we run into him? Not only will he jeopardize our mission but you might see him again."

I smirked. "Oh, don't worry. We won't be seeing him. Like I said he got what was coming to him."

He defiantly won't be there. The smile falters on my face. "However other people are a problem. I look the same then as I do now."

He looks like he's concentrating on something. He looks funny when he's doing that.

"Well we need you for the case. We need to hope that people won't recognize you. I mean how much could people remember a six year old?"

Hmmm. I think back to that dang rabbit. The faces of people who I ripped off in the 2 years I was with the Compton's. Uh-oh. I think back to one of the reasons I had to leave. The explosion rings in my ears.

"Yeahhhh, I might have made an impression." My face probably looks a bit sheepish. I mean, how many year old con artists and thieves are there? How many 6 year olds get away with blowing _things _up.

Eliot looks at me with his "Oh-Great-What-Did-You-Do" look.

"One more thing Eliot. I know our clients. Halle Jenkins… She was my only friend… She probably thinks I'm dead." I remember the last time I was with her I-

No. I will not think about it.

"We have to tell the team-" Ohhhhh NOOOOO.

"Absolutely not." I say coldly. " If I wanted the team to know, I would have told them all."

"This could ruin-"

"I said no. Like you said. How many people will remember a six year old?" I think my tone and expression gives him my answer.

"Fine." He's frustrated. I can tell. "Let's get downstairs. Nate is probably wondering were we are."

I look at my watch. Oh crap. 7:00am. How did we spend an hour talking?

I groan. Here we go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW or else. Make a child happy..


	4. Start The Car

Thank you sooo much to my awesome reviewers!! And of course people who put me on story alert! And people that did both review and story alert! Sorry for the wait.

I started a new school and moved so things have been hectic

Same thing please review!!! Here is Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

PARKER POV

The walk off the roof is quiet. Eliot is upset that I won't tell the team. He probably thinks I'm putting them in danger. He's like that. Wants to eliminate any threat. He's a beat up first ask questions later kind of guy. Which is alright with me.

We walk through the office doors still not talking. The team walks over not looking very happy. Nate looks beyond annoyed.

He turns to Eliot, "I asked you to go bring Parker down here. Over an hour ago!"

"Yeah well got held up." Eliot responds.

"On the roof?" Hardison adds sarcastically. I glare at him and he shuts up immediately.

"Yeah there was traffic." I respond nonchalantly. They both stare at me.

Sophie turns to all of us, "They're here now, Nate. We should get going."

I want to turn to her say no we shouldn't get going we should just trust police to do their jobs…but come on.. the only thing police can do right is take credit on us thieves mad skillz…or at least what Hardison says. Weird.

"Yes finally!" Hardison says like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. What does that even mean? Weight of world lifted off your shoulders? Huh. I'll ask Sophie about it later. Maybe it means-

"Parker. Come on we gotta go darlin'." Eliot says softly. What? What is he? Oh right… Frampton…boo.

"You've been zoning. Sophie and Nate went to start the car. Hardison is loading up all his computer crap." Eliot says rolling his eyes. I crack a small smile.

"Yeah ok I guess we should go." I try to get my legs to move but I can't. I feel like my feet are glued to the floor. Once I start to walk and get in the car, it's too late to turn back. Once I get in that car Nate will drive us to Frampton. And he won't stop. And I'll be back at the place I swore to never think about.

"Come on, Parker! Let's go. " His voice is exasperated but sympathetic. When I still don't move he grabs hold of my arm softly yet firmly and tugs slightly. I look up at him. He pulls a little harder. I finally take a step and when I do he smiles and says "You walked one whole step, good for you. Now if you try a little harder we can make it to the car." His tone is sarcastic but his eyes are worried. I can tell he is worried about me.

I glare at him and with my head held high I walk through the door and out to the van. Eliot had it custom designed. There is enough room for all of Hardison's computer crap and it has enough room for the whole team to sit in the back.

I step into the car hesitantly. Nate and Sophie are arguing playfully about who is right on directions. Listening to them is comforting. And I notice that Sophie's right on directions. I sit down with Eliot and Hardison on both sides of me as Nate starts the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright you guys this was just a filler chapter, but I figured you guys deserved a chapter.

This is short but next chapter should be longer, and I just might have a reuniting of parker and someone from her past. : )

HAPPY HALLOWEEN


	5. Guardian

Alright here is chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait.. Starting a new school in middle of the year is not fun.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

PARKER POV

The car ride was too fast. I feel like Nate was deliberately going past the speed limit just to piss me off. I watch outside the window as the city goes by until it eventually stops. I watch the country that replaced the city get greener and flatter.

Harrdison is babbling away about some computer stuff that he just installed. Sophie and Nate are talking quietly about Paris or Rome or wherever it is that they first met in. And Eliot is…come to think of it I can't tell what he's doing. He's nodding along to whatever Harrdison's saying but he's not paying attention he has that far away look in his eyes that he gets whenever he is talking about horses , only this look isn't as peaceful.

I ignore that thought and once again focus my attention on the road outside. The nothingness outside has stopped and the fields are dotted with cows and horses.

Eww. _Horses. _Nasty things. Though maybe they are not as murderous as I thought they were, I still hate them. Watching a horse kill a clown isn't the only reason I hate horses. When I see those I an reminded of my horse. The horse I got from Alison for my 5 birthday. Buying me a horse was her way of trying to apologize for not protecting me.

FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_June 24_

"_Happy Birthday Rory!" a cheerful Alison cries as the newly 5 year old walks sleepily down the stairs._

"_Good morning Ms. Alison. And thank-you…I guess." The little girl says in her babyish voice hesitantly as she looks around for sight of him. He should be at work but still._

_Alison smiles and says, "I have a present for you! I think you'll love it."_

_Just then the back door in the kitchen opens and Rory freezes. Alison smiles. "Hey there Halle! Good to see you." _

_The little girl relaxes and turns around. She smiles a rare smile. Halle smirks and cries out. "There's my 5 year old birthday girl!"_

_Rory smile and flushes with pride. Halle turns back to Alison and smiles. "I'm jealous. I saw her present. I want one!"_

_A sound was heard from the back yard, which was more like a field. Rory smile turns into a frown of confusion._

"_Come on birthday girl! Lets go say hi to your present." Halle grabs the little girls hand and pulls her out of the house._

_Rory screams in response to a giant horse standing in the middle of their yard. It wasn't a scared scream or and happy scream. I was more of a what-the-heck -is-a-giant-animal-doing-in-our-yard scream._

_Halle and Alison laugh. _

"_Is that what I think it is?" she asked. She looked at the horse closely. It was a grayish silver color. With a dark main and a dark tail and dark eyes. It stood tall and proud._

"_That is your very own horse." Alison responded enthusiastically. "It's your to ride and feed and most of all it's yours to name."_

_Rory thought very hard of a name. She didn't want her horse to be named something silly like daisy or buttercup. She turned to Alison._

_Alison's face glowed with happiness. But Rory looked closer. Under the make up and eye shadow. She looked at the yellow brown bruise that was finally starting to fade under her eyes. She look at the lip that was busted. _

"_Guardian. I'll name him Guardian." The little girl spoke with wiseness beyond her years. "Maybe he will be a guardian to us all." _

_Halle's face was one of confusion as to why the 5 year old would say that, But Alison's eyes filled with tears and she struggled to say with an even voice, "Yes may he always be our protector." _

END FLASBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stiffened after that replayed in my head.

Eliot's head whipped to me. "You all right darlin'?" he whispered to me.

How did he know that something was wrong? I barely moved! "I've been better." I whispered back. I don't think he would fall for it if I lied.

He rested his hand on my knee and I relaxed. "We're almost there. You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine…hopefully." I mumbled the last part. He heard it and he gave my knee a squeeze.

I looked back outside and I saw the words I dreaded tapped on the a big billboard.

**Welcome to Frampton! Enjoy your stay.** Underneath those words was a picture of a lake.

Nate passed through the town. Its creepy how almost exactly the same this place is. Nothing has changed. Except for the fact that the people here are older and they all have a somber face.

My stomach feels queasy as I recognize many of the people here. They all look the same they're faces aged but still the same. I wonder if that's how I look to all of them.

"This brings new definition the word small town." Sophie mutters. I had to crack a small uneasy smile at that.

Eliot chuckles at that. While Harrdison and Nate look very disturbed.

"Does the movie "The Deliverance" flash through anybodies mind or is that just me?" Harrdison asks.

I'm too creeped out to even respond to that. Everyone in the town is staring at us.

"Well as you all can see this isn't exactly the place that would have a Hilton or even a Motel 6, so we are going to be staying at the Carson family home." Nate says.

You've got to be kidding me! What else can they throw at me? Now we are staying at their house? Really!?!

Nate drives a little longer through the town and pulls up to a very nice looking home. It was very homey looking with a warm brown color on the outside and very pretty flowers planted outside.

It was the white picket fence life.

We all get out of the car and begin our walk up the patio and to the door. I'm last to the door due to my slower walking. Eliot is right in front of me in a slightly defensive stance. Sophie rings the doorbell.

The door opens to reveal a very pretty women. Older then me. Maybe around Sophie's age. She has slightly wavy light brown or dark blonde hair. A thin frame and red puffy bloodshot eyes from crying.

Halle Jenkins, or I guess Halle Carson now.

"Can I help you?" she asks her voice cracking. She looks over us. I hide behind Eliot so she doesn't see me.

"Yes my name is Nathan Ford and This is Sophie Devereaux. We talked to you a few days ago." Nate said kindly.

Her features lit up with hope. "Of Course! Your hear to find Elena."

Sophie smiled slightly. "We're hear to help." Rule number one, (beside not conning you team ) is don't get you clients hopes to high. There are some cons that we can't pull. Though our specific team has never encountered cons we can't pull.

"Yes to help. But I've heard you're the best there is. If anyone can find her. It's you guys." Halle said still hopeful.

She showed us inside and closed the door. She still hadn't gotten a good look at me.

"Would you like some coffee or tea or-." she stopped. She was looking right at me. I turned my head away so fast that I'm surprised I didn't hear a crack.

Eliot was at my side in an instant. His hand were on my shoulders. He squeezed them reassuringly. I'm sure the team looked confused.

Everyone was silent.

"Rory?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No. Sorry." I respond without missing a beat and a blank face.

"Your lying to me." she said

"No I'm not." I wasn't lying. I was conning.

She walked up to me and yanked down on my sleeve. It came off and exposed my shoulder. Eliot stiffened.

There on my shoulder was a scar. It was small and you wouldn't see it unless you were looking. But she was looking. She saw it and took a step back.

"It is you." Crap.

* * *

That was my longest chapter yet!! Like I said sorry for the delay. And please review.


	6. I Blew It Up

Here we go with chapter 6.

* * *

CHPTER 6

PARKER POV

"_It is you."_

They were all staring at me. Every single one of them. Questioning eyes boring holes into my back and sides.

I have to get out of here. I can't take it. I feel like I'm suffocating.

"Parker? Parker!?" I barely register Eliot's voice. It's breaking with panic. But I don't care. I have to get out of here.

I look into her eyes. I make a break for the door. Eliots hands fall of my shoulders as I run. I can't deal with all of this.

I'm outside in a few seconds. The cool air whipping around me. The trees seem to mock me. I run. Run as fast as I can. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care.

My lungs are bursting and I struggle to breathe. My feet hurt and I can hear worried voices call out my name. I break into a clearing. No not a clearing. I know where I am now.

I stop and look around. I know this place. Looking forward I see the remnants of my old house. It's now a black area in the grass. Wood and glass are still all around.

The explosion. The screaming. The crying of birds and animals. It all flashes over my eyes as I see for the first time what I've done.

I blew it up.

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Become a better thief. He said that. _

_The abusive man turned away, grabs his sobbing wife and yanks her out the door. It slams shut and the little girl is left alone. _

_For the first time she feels giddy with excitement. Also hatred. Hatred for the man that hurts her. Hatred for all the terrible things he has done. Hatred for the man that took her bunny away._

_She smiles. A truly sadistic smile. This is going to be fun. That was a thought that crosses through her mind. _

_The 6 year old climbs out of the two story window and jumps out. She landed in a bush with almost know scrapes. That was fun. She notes in her mind._

_She brushes herself off and gets to work. "I'm going to make everyone safe. I'll be a guardian for you Alison." she mumbles._

_Hours later she has everything she needs and it's all set up._

"_I'm going to the store, Rory. I'll be back soon." Alison calls quietly to her. Aurora looks one last time at Alison. _

_She has second thoughts as she looks at her… who would care for her? That thought almost stopped her…until she noted the bruising. The ugly yellow bruise._

"_This is for you" Aurora thinks and smiles at her._

_Alison is safely out the door and Bob is passed out on the couch, curled up next to a beer bottle. The little girl glares at his drunken form with disgust. _

_She spots bunny under his head. She carefully took the rabbit without Bob even noticing. She sets the timer and walks out the front door._

_She counts down in her head. She's barely a safe distance away before she stops. She doesn't turn around. Doesn't talk._

_It happens. The sound is loud and clear. The wind from the explosion blows her hair. _

_He's gone. She smiles again and hugs the bunny before skipping away from the house like nothing had ever happened. _

_She feels no regret. She was positive that she would. But she doesn't. Not now. She wasn't far enough before the screaming started._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

I sink to he ground. Mouth open at what I'm seeing. I was standing here. In this very spot. The 6 year old me stood here and hugged her bunny.

She had no remorse for she did. I had none. I still don't.

Choruses of Parkers and Rory's were shouted. Some closer to me than others. Some farther away.

Muscles wrap around me. Strong and warm. I yelp in surprise.

"Shh. It's me." Eliot murmured. "Are you ok? You looked like you were about to faint."

"I killed him." I whisper. "In this spot. I was right here when it happened." Eliot looked confused at that.

"Parker? I'm sure it wasn't your fault." I had to snort at that.

"Yes it was. I planted the explosives. I made sure he was in the house. I set the timer and I watched the house explode. It was all my fault."

"I…don't know what to say. I'm sorry?" he was completely mystified.

"Ha! Don't be. He was an abusive son of a female dog. He deserved to die."

I am completely amazed. I managed to blow him up at 6. Ha!

"There's something wrong with you." Eliot says completely serious.

"Ehh. I prefer to think of it as there's something wrong with everyone."

I smile my Parker smile. He smiles right back at me. My smile drops as I see someone break through the trees.

The team emerges with Halle close behind them. Harrdison looks at us strangely.

"Are we interrupting something?" Nate asks. Eliot the releases his arms that were locked around me the entire time.

That must have been weird to see. Both of us sitting on the ground in front of a house that could really use a paint job and him having his arms around me.

"No nothing. I was just seeing if Parker was ok." Eliot said in his usual Southern drawl.

I hate to admit it, but that stung a little when he said that.

"Umm. Yeah. I'm fine now. Sorry for bailing there without a word." I began.

"Which time?" Halle said. Anger and hurt were clear in her voice.

"Okay. Can someone tell us what is going on here? Because I am sure I'm not the only one that is completely confused." Harrdison asked.

"Uhhhh… Right." How do I explain this? Should I explain this?

"Yes please do tell. Because I myself am dieing to know." Halle said.

"Well-" I was cut off by a scream. Not a scream, more like a shriek. Not from me. Not from my team or Halle. We all turn to the noise.

"I know you! Your.. You're the dead girl. The girl in the explosion!" There was someone standing there. The light cut her from my view but I think I know the voice..

Wait. The voice. Oh dear God tell me I am wrong. Maddie Costa?? I think that's her name. The high pitched squealing is a give away. She was a year older then me, She was the biggest gossip spreader in the whole towns, daughter. And something tell me, It runs in the family. How does she even recognize me for Gods sake! I can't look that much the same.

She ran off without another word.

_Perfect_.

* * *

Alright people. I need reviews. This is chapter 6 and I only have 14 reviews. I got more reviews on my one-shot for a different TV show. If you want more..

REVIEW

Oh and sorry for the abrupt ending.


End file.
